


Nocturne of Shadow

by Mertiya



Series: Chiaroscuro Suite [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/Mertiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link and Midna try to get some sleep, but Link isn't sleeping easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturne of Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place mid-game, just before Link and Midna head into the Lost Woods to de-wolf-ify Link. Shameless fluff.

            The moon rose above the tall trees, casting its silvery light down upon the landscape.  Link sat back on his haunches and whined softly at the dark entrance to the forest.

            “It’s probably too dark to go in tonight,” Midna said.  Her voice was still slightly shaky. “Sorry, Wolfy. You’ll have to stick it out for a little longer.”

            Link tried to shrug, and Midna made a soft, accusatory noise. He turned his head to look back at her and saw her sliding off his back.  She landed heavily and grabbed his fur to steady herself, and he found he was whining anxiously again.

            “I’m fine,” Midna said, but her voice was a little too questioning to be reassuring.  Link nosed at her back.  “Oh, back off. Stop worrying. I just need some rest.” Link sighed and padded up to a hollow between the roots of a large tree.  Covered in moss, the little depression looked surprisingly inviting.  He looked back, trying to gesture with his nose to Midna, who came hobbling over, her visible eye half-shut.  “Looks fine. Let’s get some sleep.” She yawned and stretched, and Link’s gaze followed the dark patches on her body with relief. She was no longer drained of color, and her breathing was easier.

            He paced around in a circle several times, which felt oddly natural. He’d vaguely noticed that he was picking up some of the wolf’s instincts, but wasn’t sure if he had started out with them, or if they had grown over time.  After the third circle, Link threw himself down on the moss with a huff.  Midna, yawning again, lay down against his side, her small body curling into his.

            Link squirmed around, ignoring her protests, and drew her closer until he could feel her heartbeat against his chest. 

~

            It was still dark, but Midna was awake.  A stray paw had kicked her in the back of the neck, and she turned around to complain at her clumsy companion.  He wasn’t awake.  Link’s eyes were shut, his feet making little abortive running motions, and he was whining softly.

            “Wolfy.” She nudged him gently in the side with her foot, and he yelped.  “Wolfy!  Wake up!” The bright blue eyes snapped open, and he bolted upright.  For a moment, he stared at her, and then, bulling forward so suddenly she couldn’t react, pounced.  Midna squeaked as she was catapulted onto her back, as a large paw clumsily came down on one leg. “What do you think you’re doing, you idiot?” she snapped.  Link paid no attention to her outburst, instead pushing his nose into her face and starting to sniff.  “Cold nose!” Midna exclaimed.  “Cold nose!” Link continued to ignore her attempts to push him away, and sniffed down her face, her neck, across her chest—“Hey!” Midna protested again—until he paused with his nose just over her heart and gave a huge sigh.  “Are you seriously checking if my heart is still beating?” she asked incredulously.

            Link gave her a sideways look and rubbed his paw over his face as if to say, “Well, I was worried about you.” 

            “Oh, go back to sleep,” Midna scolded.  Link huffed out a long, trembling breath, and lay back down, curling around her back and pulling her close.  A cold nose brushed up the back of her neck, and she squeaked and giggled, and then she felt his tongue lathing over her hair. “I’m fine,” she said again, tweaking his nose with her hair.  “Go back to sleep, idiot.”


End file.
